


Train Rides

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Ethan, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Mark and Ethan are on a train. Ethan falls asleep and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Train Rides

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None, just some fluffy content and sleepy Ethans.

Mark sat on the train, staring down at his phone. Ethan was next to him, asleep on his shoulder. It was going to be a long train ride, but if Ethan was asleep on his shoulder it'd all be worth it.

Mark leaned his cheek on Ethan's head, tapping and swiping at his phone screen.

Ethan shifted, trying to get closer to Mark. Mark smiled to himself, his heart nearly exploding from how adorable Ethan was being.

Mark continued to answer texts and emails from people as the train moved along its course. 

And if he got off the train with a crick in his neck, he didn't say anything to Ethan.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! Happy reading! :))


End file.
